


How It Really Happened

by Crowley_KingOfHell



Series: Septic-Egos [4]
Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom, Darkiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, i had to write this ship i'm sorry, just some gay as fuck bad bois
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-08 09:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowley_KingOfHell/pseuds/Crowley_KingOfHell
Summary: Darkiplier Vs Antisepticeye didn't go the way Jack and Mark portrayed it.If possible, it was actually much gay-er





	1. Playing Dirty

Intense darkness surrounded two glowing figures as the sizzling sounds of static mingled with the deafening pressure of a red and blue aura as it fought against a growing glow of green. Twitching and glitching where he stood, Antisepticeye faced his nemesis, Darkiplier, suited in grey and cloaked in shadows. Darkiplier had reached through the deep void he and Antisepticeye had both come from and left a mocking invitation to meet here in the nothing. When Anti had shown Dark had been waiting, "I didn't think you were going to show up." Dark smiled as Anti approached with an unstable silhouette. Anti stretched out his arms, excited glitches making his appearance erratic, "Well you wanted me here, so here I am." He cracked a wicked smile.

Dark sneered at him, "There isn't room for both of us here. In this world only one of us can be King." Anti gestured manically, "You're weak, just like _him_!" He spat. Dark was nonplussed by the insult, "You seem to like to try things that are...destined to fail. So why don't you go and kill yourself again, and come back when you're ready?" His subtle curled lip made Anti sick with rage, causing him to reduced the amount of distance between them, but he forced himself to smile still, "Why don't you just put on more make-up? I've already won!" Anti waved an arm as he continued, "This world is mine. These people are mine." He was now only a foot away from Dark. "You don't belong here. Why don't you runaway and go home?" Dark clasped his hands behind his back and tilted his head.

Anti's black eyes took over the bright blue he had stolen from his creator and locked with the empty black of Dark's eyes. Dark could feel the hot breath of his enemy on his face and the roiling sea of hate was drowning him. Silence stretched from moments to several seconds, into minutes, both entities breathing heavily and glaring at each other. Anti's fist tightened around his knife as he waited with anticipation of his opposition's first move. He was beginning to feel confusion creeping as Dark simply stared at his face, unsure if Dark was unintimidated by him, or was second guessing this encounter. Anti didn't see Dark's eyes move from his face to his slit throat, down his lean torso to his slim legs. Dark hadn't yet had the opportunity to properly meet Anti face to face until now. At first he was simply looking over his nemesis, but to his dismay, Dark was enraptured with the slender frame of the demon before him. He growled before looking up again to catch Anti's confused gaze.

Never having made any claims of his self control, Dark moved without thinking, knowing he'd lost a battle he hadn't planned on fighting when he invited the viral demon to a showdown. His left hand moved and grabbed Anti's wrist which clutched the glittering knife, forcing the fist to bend unnaturally and drop the blade. Anti glanced down as his weapon fell before turning to Dark, swinging a harsh right hook. Dark moved to shield himself from the blow with his free arm and swung it down to pin both of Anti's arms at his sides. Their chests were touching as their eyes met in a determined glower, but Dark's mind was running wild with thoughts and his usual façade dropped as did his eyes. They settled instead on Anti's pink lips, parted slightly as he panted and struggled slightly against Dark's grasp. 

Dark always got what he wanted, he made sure Mark understood that was the only way for them to coexist in peace. He got videos whenever he demanded more attention, he got to keep the mansion for himself and his fellow egos, he was never told no. But usually he didn't ask, either, he simply took. He was just deciding this was the exact plan here too, he would have Anti too, because he wanted him. As he smiled with the decision being made, he leaned his head closer to Anti's but was stopped short when his counterpart reeled back and slammed his forehead into Dark's, sending the suited man staggering back several steps. Dark hissed and grasped his face, glaring at Anti through his fingers, "You want it that way, do you? Fine." Dark seethed. Anti snarled at him, "You're no more than a pretty face." Anti cackled as he opened his palm and summoned his knife back. It returned faithfully to it's master and he pointed it at Dark, "If you think I'm easy you're in for a surprise." He laughed mirthlessly.

Lunging forward with his knife at the ready, Anti lashed out at Dark, who sidestepped and backstepped left and right to avoid each wild whip of the blade. With more effort than he revealed to his attacker, Dark avoided each frenzied swing of Anti's glittering knife, grinning as his foe became reckless with every missed swing. "FUCKIN' STAY STILL!" Anti snarled as he raised his arm once more, glitching out of view before reappearing behind Dark, blade at his throat. "Do you have any last words?" Anti snickered against Dark's ear. The sensation only excited Dark more.

Carefully positioning his hands and feet, Dark chuckled, "What's your safe word?" Anti had no time to react to the remark before Dark's foot wrapped around the back of his ankle and swept it forward out from under him. He crashed to the ground with a loud crack as his head smacked the solid floor of the empty void in which they fought. Knife out of view, and likely out of reach, Anti snatched Dark's throat in one hand, Dark grabbing the wrist of his other and pinning it to the ground as Dark straddled his legs. Leaning over Anti despite the fierce grip around his esophagus, Dark couldn't break his victorious smirk, bringing their faces closer. Anti curled his lip in a snarl and Dark finally managed to wrench Anti's other hand off, slamming it to the ground. "You'll learn your lesson eventually, boy. I always get what I want." Dark growled as he brought their lips together as Anti struggled against his mouth.

Legs kicking, feet slipping and seeking purchase, Anti's hips wiggled against Dark's and forced an involuntary groan out of the latter's mouth. Much to Anti's dismay, he found his body responding to the sound in excitement. Desperate to end the altercation before it escalated, Anti thrust his hips up harshly and successfully bucked Dark off of him, scrambling to his feet and summoning his knife once more. That was too close. "This isn't over." Anti seethed through gritted teeth as his silhouette shimmered with glitches and he disappeared. Alone in the void, Dark chuckled to himself, acknowledging this was a small victory regardless of the forgotten fight.


	2. Making Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plot twist smut chapter c;

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still figuring out how to phonetically write (Jack)Anti's accent, so bear with me if it doesn't come across in text the way I hear it in my head. Enjoy fun! :3

Anti was still learning the strange additions to his existence now that he had a physical body, using the restroom is especially inconvenient, but sleeping had quickly become his least favorite function. He loved the act of sleeping but _dreams_ were becoming a problem, as he soon found he wasn't the only creature that could cross astral planes and invade dreams. Wrapped in his favorite quilt, which he had stolen from Jack after his first night in the house, Anti remained trapped in a vision he hadn't asked for, but had not the strength of will to resist. A dexterous hand had wound its fingers into Anti's hair, pulling his head back at an uncomfortable angle, but the tongue that traced the cut in his skin down to his adam's apple prevented Anti from recognizing his discomfort. His senses were overwhelmed with pleasure as Dark pressed their bodies together and ground his hips down against Anti's. After the first few dreams, Anti stopped fighting Dark's advances but he always woke from the dreams before anything progressed beyond the point they'd reached during their first encounter in the void. 

No sooner did Anti arch his back against the radiating heat Dark was pressing against him did Anti wake, alone in his room. Fully cocooned in the quilt, Anti groaned and rolled onto his stomach, pressing his frustrated erection against the mattress. The sun was barely over the horizon but his brain woke him to the smell of coffee, his favorite part of being alive. He sat up slowly and dressed, deciding to go get a cup before retreating back to his quilt burrito to snooze more. Jack had come to expect him every morning and had already poured him a steaming mug, left on the counter next to the sugar. Jack had also learned in the last few days that inviting Anti to eat breakfast with him was a quick way to earn a nasty look, so he would wait til lunch time to greet the ego. This allowed Anti to sweeten his coffee and disappear back into his room without any interaction. 

Sitting with his quilt draped over his shoulders, Anti closed his eyes to the morning sunlight piercing his curtains and slowly sipped his coffee. He let his thoughts return to the interrupted dream and sighed, frustrated and angry. Dark had awoken something in him he'd previously given no time to, and no he was no longer in control of himself. This couldn't continue, not like this. Finishing his coffee and yawning, Anti readjusted his pillows and curled up to catch a few more hours. Rather than wait for his counterpart to find his way into Anti's dream again, Anti chose to seek him out. He opened his senses to the emptiness they both shared access to and searched for the mingled red and blue aura. Dark was much easier to find than Anti expected, perhaps because of his wildly overgrown confidence, but his energy was a shining beacon in the otherwise empty space. 

*

Dark was in a heavy slumber, naked in his silk sheets, hidden from the risen sun by his bed's canopy curtains. His deep, even breaths were the only sounds in the room as he let the morning pass him by. His face buried in his pillow as he slept on his stomach, arms tucked under his pillow, he felt his conscious stir. In the void he tried to look for the intrusion, feeling his brain waking in the physical world. His ears slowly picked up the quiet whispers hidden in static, and he felt a presence, another conscious near his own. His mind backed itself into a metaphysical corner as it tried to identify the source of the opposing energy. Before he was able to get his bearings, a sudden weight dropped onto him in the physical world, "I told ya this wasn't over." Anti was on top of his back, knees pinning Dark's legs, arms entangled in his own, capturing him in an odd headlock, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Dark snarled, voice breaking as he was ripped from slumber. 

Snickering, Anti leaned closer to Dark's ear and licked the crest of it. Dark bucked and struggled against the restraining position but found himself expertly disabled. Moving quickly, Anti used one foot to pull the sheet down and out of his way, "I decided to give ye want ya wanted." He kept one hand pinning both of Dark's to free the other hand to release himself from his pajama pants, "Goddammit, get off of me, you petty child!" Dark twisted his arms and slipped out of Anti's grasp too little too late. With a single, purposeful thrust Anti entered Dark. The recurring dreams plaguing Anti since his very first day alive, he'd stolen a bottle of lubricant from Jack to soothe himself in private. Before he'd zeroed in on Dark's location, Anti had gone out on a limb and lubed himself before using the void as a channel to travel through. As his pushed his entire length into Dark with a weak gasp, Anti was internally grateful it had paid off.

All motor control disappeared from Dark when Anti rammed his length into him, hilting himself up against a very sensitive spot inside. Dark cried out against the sudden and harsh penetration, fisting his hands in the pillow and biting his lip. Anti shuddered and his arms trembled, the sensation of real physical pleasure was more than he had been prepared for, but when Dark groaned and arched his back to move his hips against Anti's. It was the last string holding Anti to regulated thoughts, and his glitching form was burning from the inside out as he withdrew himself before pushing back in slowly. Dark moaned loudly, raising his ass for a better angle. Anti slowly began increasing his speed in thrusts, gasping as he felt sweat collecting on his skin. "Mmf, fuck," Dark grunted into the pillow. Anti felt a wicked grin spread over his face, "Oh, ya like this?" His stomach filled with warm arousal, his erection throbbing harder as Dark bit down on his lip before he gasped, "Fuck, Anti, yes! Ugh, please don't stop." Anti smirked and leaned down, raking his fangs from one shoulder to the other before biting into the crook of his neck.

Burying every inch of himself in Dark's painfully tight hole, Anti was thrusting into him with such vigor he was becoming light headed. Dark was writhing underneath him as they both raced towards climax, "You must have wanted this pretty bad to spend all this time stalkin' me at night." Anti smirked as he ran his tongue up Dark's neck and into his ear. Dark nearly came from the sudden realization that Anti's tongue was forked, the dual points of it pulling even more pitiful noises from the usually composed Dark. "I wanted to watch you suck me off on your knees." Dark taunted him bravely. Anti's evil smile grew, "Yer desperate for abuse, eh?" He leaned up and began thrusting himself in with greater force, sending Dark's hands scrambling to grip the pillow tighter. "Agh, fuck! Yes, please," Dark cried as he came, thrusting against his mattress. Anti reached orgasm right behind him, slamming his full length in as far as he could on instinct. The burning pleasure sent Anti's head into a tail spin. 

Trying to catch his breath as he pulled out, Anti panted heavily, collapsing onto the bed next to Dark. Dark hadn't yet attempted to move, huffing and puffing as he let his body catch up to everything that had just happened. Anti looked like he'd fallen asleep, eyes closed, breathing deep, but something was off. The edges of his being were shaking out of focus, the outline of his person glitching in his weak state. Dark furrowed his brow and sat up, "What's wrong with you?" He demanded. Anti opened one eye at him, before opening the other to observe himself. He closed his eyes and shrugged again, "Dunno. Room's spinnin', head fees light." He panted. Dark was looking critically out him, "How long have you been corporeal?" Anti shrugged again, "Four days?" Dark was silent for several moments, Anti opened his eyes to see why but found himself alone in the room. He barely had time to register his confusion when Dark returned with a bowl of what appeared to be ice-cream, "Here. Eat this. Your blood sugar is low. You aren't eating every day are you?" Anti took the bowl and found a spoon sitting in it and began digging his way through it. He shook his head at Dark, "You can't neglect your physical form now that you have one. You need to take better care of yourself." Anti finished the ice-cream and had been gritting his teeth through a brain freeze when Dark scolded him. Anti glanced up with a furrowed brow, finding deeper confusion in the stern look Dark was giving him, "Why do you care?"


	3. Perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little family stuff before we finish up our Danti Origin Story.  
> This is where the story will start to tie in with my other stories, Other Self Medicating and Dual Hearts.  
> I think I'll finish up the Danti Arch in the next chapter c:

Dark stared at Anti for several empty moments as he realized he couldn't answer that question. He had no idea why it mattered to him whether or not Anti was healthy. Anti was looking expectantly at him and Dark had a horrible thought occur to him. He'd slowly been developing a longing for the wild demon, starting the day they met face to face. Forcing his eyes to settle on something- anything else besides Anti's eyes. Since gaining a body his irises had become visible, a bright green in the center of the black, they were haunting. "I don't," Dark said finally, eyes failing to find anything interesting to distract him with, "I just want to make sure you've got your strength up for next time. You won't be getting the advantage of surprise again." He was mildly pleased with his lie. 

Anti snorted, "I don't need surprise to overtake you, old man." Dark met his eyes again, Anti continued, "Good to know there'll be a next time." He grinned and winked at Dark before disappearing in a series of glitches. He needed to get home before Jack became suspicious. Anti wasn't sure yet how Jack would feel about him spending time with Darkiplier voluntarily. Dropping back into his own bed, Anti grabbed his quilt and pillow and yawned as he dragged them down the stairs with his coffee mug. After getting a cold refill, he shuffled over to the couch and curled up in one corner of it, falling asleep nearly instantly. His soft snores greeted Jack as he reentered the living room with Chase. "Aw, look at the little guy. He almost looks harmless!" Chase said in a stage whisper. Jack elbowed him in the ribs, shushing him as he giggled quietly. 

Jack sat on the opposite side of the couch, leaving Anti a wide berth of personal space. Chase seemed to have missed the point of his creator doing this, and plopped himself down next to Anti as he kicked his feet up onto the coffee table. Chase reached to take the remote from Jack who snatched it away with an irritated look. Chase raised his eyebrows in confusion, to which Jack responded with a gesture at Anti. "What? Him? Ah don't worry, my dude, he's a heavy sleeper." Chase smiled, before demonstrating, much to Jack's horror, how sound a sleeper Anti was. Reaching over his quilt, Chase carefully took Anti's coffee from him before it spilled, and then pulled him to rest his hanging head on Chase's shoulder. "Little guy probably needs a lot of sleep to catch up his energy. I don't think any of us got our bodies full of your energy," Chase laughed, "We all had to take a week or two before we had any of our own. Remember when Jackie joined us? I mean I know I slept for a while but I legit thought he was broke or something." Chase giggled. 

Jack looked concernedly at Anti as he snoozed on Chase's shoulder, "How'd ye know he was a heavy sleeper?" He asked, trying to keep his tone from sounding accusatory. "We all are." Chase answered with a simple smile. "You especially, but we all are, really. I wasn't sure if Anti here would even sleep, but his first night he clocked out on the couch watching tv. I felt bad cause he hadn't gotten to break in his bed so I picked him up and took him to his room. Never even twitched, heh." Jack couldn't help but smile back. Chase had such a good heart. The trio spent the several hours on the couch together. It wasn't til Jack had started cooking dinner did Anti stir. The smell of food was enough to reach his subconscious, the sharp scent of something spicy being fried. "Food?" Anti was barely able to articulate with the thick feeling of sleep in his brain. He heard a familiar laugh very close, "You betcha, bro. Best chef in the house at the stove!" 

Anti's slowly waking brain registered the voice, and dialect, to be Chase. He sat up, realizing he'd been sleeping on the shoulder of the other ego. Chase reached to the coffee table and handed Anti his coffee with a smile before he got up and strode into the kitchen to start getting plates and silverware out for the others. Anti felt an odd sensation on his back and neck, it was embarrassment. Anti had tortured all of the egos, except of course for Jameson. He had forced them to relive their worst memories and experience their worst fears, even been physically violent to some of them. But Chase? Chase had seen Anti at his very worst. He had drawn out the torture for Chase for so long, the echoing screams of his terrified children crying for him were the only thing Chase had known for months after he took over the channel while Jack was in a coma. A coma Anti had put him in. Chase had resorted to drinking to cope with his depression, and the pressure of running the channel in Jack's absence. Anti now felt disgust set on his shoulders, he couldn't say he was very different now, but being in the same house, the same physical realm... Being with the other egos and their creator had given Anti at least a small amount of humanity, and with that minuscule sliver of humanity came a mountain of emotions. Shame and guilt were the most prominent for Anti it seemed, and he hated them.

As the other egos crowded around the kitchen table, fighting over seats, Jack came to the living room with a plate piled high with food, "I figured you wouldn't wanta sit with us, you can eat upstairs if ya want. Just remember you're always welcome to join." He said gently. Anti took the plate before asking, "Do they hate me?" Jack hesitated, glancing at his egos in the kitchen. He turned back to Anti, "No, no I don't think so. I definitely think they're scared though. And yer gonna have ta deal with that, you spent a lot of time groomin' them to be afraid, didn't ye?" His tone wasn't harsh but fatherly. Anti nodded and stared at his plate. Jack put a hand on his shoulder, "Ye gotta give 'em time, Anti. But eventually one of them will open up and reach out. When they do, I hope you go with it. Their capacity to love is unbelievable, and yer cut from the same cloth, aren't ya?" He winked before squeezing Anti's shoulder and stalking back to the others. Anti had an old memory resurface as he watched them. "Well I hope you're happy," Jack had said in the guise of Anti, "I do, I hope you're happy. Anti hopes you're happy. He may be a character, but he has a good heart." 


End file.
